


Blessed by the Gods

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whump, dagur!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur reacts violently to a nightmare and almost kills Mala.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Mala
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Blessed by the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I didn't mean it."

Dagur thrashed around and screamed. He was being held down, and he was going to be tortured, raped. Those hands wouldn’t let him go until after they’d had their way with him. 

So, he attacked. He bit and clawed and kicked. Why couldn’t he see? What was going on? 

Screaming, Dagur drew the knife from under his pillow, shoved his assailant to the floor, put the knife to their throat. 

“Dagur!” The shrill shout of his name pulled him back to himself, out of his nightmares. He came to, breathing hard, finding himself on top of Mala, a hand to her shoulder to hold her down, the other holding a knife to her throat. 

“Mala?” Dagur was terribly confused. 

“It was a nightmare,” Mala said to him. “Just a nightmare.”

Dagur stumbled away from her, fell on his rear end, dropped the knife with a clang. He looked at his shaking hands. Gods, he’d almost… he’d almost killed his wife in his panic. 

“Did I… did I hurt you?” Dagur asked. But it was obvious. Mala was getting up, a hand to her ribs where he’d probably punched or kicked her. His face fell. He hadn’t had a nightmare this bad in over a year. And the last on he’d had he’d been alone, with no one to harm. But now he was married, shared a bed with someone, and now he’d attacked that someone. 

“Mala, I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” 

“It’s okay.” Mala knelt in front of him, her shirt billowing around her. It was so different from the armor that she usually wore during the day. She reached out for his face in the dark, and Dagur’s breath shuddered when she touched him. 

“Were you… holding me down?” Dagur asked. 

“Trying to,” Mala said. “You were screaming like nothing else, and kicking and thrashing. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“But now I’ve hurt you.” Dagur took the hand on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Mala shook her head. “Nightmares happen. You have nothing to apologize for.”

And Mala probably knew what those nightmares were about. Dagur had told her everything, absolutely everything. He’d told her of the horrible things he’d done, of the horrible things that had happened to him, and yet she’d still wanted to marry him. It was astounding that he could be loved after all that, that she thought him deserving of it. She knew where the scars on his back and face had come from, knew about how he’d been tortured and raped again and again. 

“You were dreaming about prison, weren’t you?” she asked.

Dagur silently nodded. He didn’t know how to explain it, how to explain the horrors that his mind had conjured out of his worst memories. 

Dagur didn’t realize he was crying until Mala wiped tears away from his face. He drew in a shuddering breath, let out a sob. 

“Is a hug okay right now?” Mala asked.

“But your ribs…”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “I’m worried about  _ you _ .” 

Dagur fell into her arms with a sob. She wrapped her arms around him, held his head to her chest. He just cried against her, glad that he had comfort this time around. He’d been craving love and comfort his whole life, and now he had it. It felt like the gods had blessed him after having cast him aside. 

Mala ran her fingers lovingly over his scars. She claimed to love every part of him, even the parts that he considered ugly, and maybe she did. Maybe she was telling the truth, because why else would she be holding him like this and comforting him?

“Love you, Mala,” Dagur spluttered. 

Mala kissed him on the top of his head. “I love you too, Dagur.” 


End file.
